legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P10/Transcript
(The heroes charge toward Shantae and the Doom Seekers) Alex; Take them down! Erin: Just don't hurt Shantae! Jack; Right! Zulu: Will do! Shantae: YOU'LL ALL DROWN IN A SEA OF TORMENT ALL THE WAY TO OBLIVION!! (Shantae blasts the heroes with fire. Jessica quickly brings up a barrier) Jessica: That will be hard to do though since she wants to hurt us. Miles: Yeah! Erin: Just try to incapacitate her then! Raynell: ELEPHANT!! (The heroes all see Shantae who had transformed into an elephant and starts charging at the heroes) Erin: OH CRAP!! (Daniel, Amanda, Adam and Yang are seen with Halio) Halio: This time I'll RIP your heart out after I kill you! Yang: Just come and try it! Halio: Oh I will! I'll make your friend's death be in vain! Daniel: Not while we are here! Let's go Burning Sun! Burning Sun: With GREAT pleasure! (Burning Sun charges toward Halio) Burning Sun: SEARING FIST!!! (Burning Sun's fist catches fire) Burning Sun: RAAAAAAH!!! (Burning Sun punches, but Halio grabs it, extinguishing the flame) Halio: Hmph. (Halio punches Burning Sun HARD, knocking him and Daniel back) Daniel: GNN!!! Amanda: DANNY!!!! Halio: Spirits won't save you here. Yang: *Growls* Halio: Tell me girl, just HOW do you intend to beat if a spirit can't? And judging from the two of you, that spirit is much stronger then you are. Yang: *Clenches fists* … Halio: Now why don't I make it easy and just- (Halio is suddenly kicked in the face by Amanda and knocks back) Halio: Nn.... Amanda: I wouldn't be so sure! Daniel: Gnn, nice hit sweetie! Amanda: Than- (Halio blasts Amanda with ice, freezing her up to her waist) Yang: !! AMANDA!!! Amanda: AH!! C-C-Cold! Halio: Fools. Yang:.....*Growls* (Yang turns and turns charges toward Halio) Yang: RAAAAAH!!!!! Amanda: Y-Yang be careful! Yang: TAKE THIS!!! (Yang goes to punch Halio who easily blocks the attack) Yang: !! Halio: *Smirk* (Halio punches Yang in the gut and then in the face, dazing her) Halio: Have a nice flight! (Halio uppercuts Yang, sending her into the air before she lands on the ground) Yang: Uuugh..... Halio: Hmph. Easy. (Yang glares before the scene cuts to Shantae charging in and breaking the psychic barrier) Alex: !! SHIT!! Miles: MOVE AWAY!!! (The heroes scatter out of Shantae's way) Ruby: Whoa! Spot: Too close! (Shantae changes back to normal and rushes at Erin) Erin: SHANTAE STOP!! (Shantae starts to attack Erin with her hair whip, Erin holds up her arms to block it) Erin: Holy crap that is some strong hair! Rose: Hold on mom! Grey: We got you! (Rose and Grey start charging Ice Blasts) Rose: Sorry Shantae! (Shantae takes notices of what the two are doing. She suddenly transforms into a harpy and flies as Rose and Grey fire they're beams. …. At Erin) Erin:... Damn it... (The two beams hit Erin) Rose: !!! Grey: GRANDMA!!! (Erin is seen frozen solid) Rose: Oh no no no! I'm sorry mom! Grey: Oh man.... Rose: LOOK OUT ABOVE!! (Grey looks to see Shantae dive bombing toward them) Grey: AHH!! (The two jump out of the way) Grey: Whoa! Too close! Rose: Yeah! (Shantae turns back to normal and lands on the ground) Shantae:..... Grey: Shantae you need to stop! Rose: They've corrupted you! Shantae: LIES!! Grey: It's true! (Shantae shoots fire which the two dodge) Rose: You're not you! Grey: You need to stop this! Shantae: I won't stop till I destroy you all! Then I'll plunge this whole world into darkness and despair! Rose: *Sigh* Fine then! Grey: We'll fix you! (The two charge toward Shantae before it cuts to Halio grabbing Yang by the throat) Yang: GRK!!! (Halio lifts Yang up before he creates an ice dagger) Halio: I'm going to end you once and for all hero! (Halio pulls his dagger back, only to suddenly feel himself get stabbed) Halio: !! HN!? (Blake is seen behind Halio) Blake B: NOT THIS TIME!! (Ruby and Weiss jump in and attack Halio making him drop Yang) Halio: GAH!!! Yang: Guys! Halio: Son of a... (Halio releases an ice wave that knocks the group back. His wounds then regenerate) Halio: You dare strike me?! Weiss: We dare! Ruby: You won't take her again! Halio: Then you follow her into death itself! (Halio blasts the group with ice) Ruby; HNN!! Halio: HA!!! Yang: There's gotta be a way to hurt this guy for good.... (Yang then sees a feint blue glow in Halio's chest) Yang: *Gasp* (The Ice Crystal in Halio's chest is seen glowing) Yang: The crystal...! (Yang stands back up) Yang: *Thinking* That has to be a weak point. Halio: *Growls* (Yang prepares to fight again before the scene cuts to Rose and Grey trying to hit Shantae with ice) Rose: Hold still Shantae please! Shantae: NEVER!!! (Shantae suddenly transforms into a crab. She jumps out the way and water starts gushing out near Grey and Rose) Grey: Mom look out! (Shantae in her crab forward shoots out of the water, heading toward the two but they dodge as Shantae goes in the other side) Rose: Crap! Grey: This is harder than I thought it would be! Rose: Tell me about it! Shantae: You'll never win! Grey: Jeez, don't be so "crabby" about it! Rose; *Giggle* (The water vanishes as Shantae reappears) Shantae: How's THIS for "Crabby"? (Shantae transforms into a mermaid, jumps up in the air and starts shooting fast moving bubbles toward them) Rose: WHOA!! (The two dodge) Rose: Jeez! Grey: How many more forms does she have!? (Shantae lands back on the ground) Shantae: Anyone of them are enough to beat you all! Grey: Oh yeah! Guess again! (Grey shoots an ice blast but Shantae teleports) Rose: Huh!? What did- Shantae: I'm over here! (They see Shantae but she teleports again) Shantae: Nope! Over here! Grey: Oh come on! (Rose fires a blast but misses as Shantae teleports) Rose: She's playing this game huh?! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts